Ronald Weasley et la petite tête brune
by Alycia Panther
Summary: Ronald Weasley, 28 ans, et auror aimait son travail plus que tout. De toute sa vie, seules deux choses lui permettaient de s'amuser : les échecs et son travail. Et son travail lui apporta un nouvel élément dans sa vie.


Voici un long OS, je vous avoue avoir l'impression d'avoir un peu bâcler la fin, mais je ne la vois pas autrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy ^^

* * *

Ronald Weasley, 28 ans, et auror aimait son travail plus que tout. De toute sa vie, seules deux choses lui permettaient de s'amuser : les échecs et son travail. De plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas vu derrière la pauvreté de sa famille ou le nom d'un de ses frères ou même de sa sœur. Il avait toujours été un peu le mis de côté. Il n'avait jamais été ambitieux comme l'aîné, beau comme le second, intelligent comme Percy ou encore entrepreneurs comme les Jumeaux. Et sûrement pas une fille comme sa petite sœur. Aujourd'hui, il vivait seulement pour lui, sans être dans l'ombre de qui que ce soit et il en était heureux. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment non plus à être au-dessus des autres parce qu'il savait lui-même qu'il n'était pas fait pour diriger. Il l'avait appris durant son boulot. Et ce travail lui avait aussi apportait une certaine sérénité : il était devenu moins jaloux, il avait appris à être plus compatissant et avait compris que tout le monde n'était pas soit blanc soit noir.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait trois ans qu'il travaillait sur un dossier important : un grand réseau de drogues et prostitution et marché noir gérer par des sorciers dans le monde moldu. Et il avait réussis à le démanteler entièrement. C'était pour ça qu'il était là avec plusieurs de ses collègues devant le 4 Privet Drive pour arrêter Vernon Dursley qui était devenue un bon associé de ce réseau. Il connaissait ce genre de personne vivant dans un quartier sans embrouille et ne vivant qu'à travers le regard des autres. Il n'en douta pas une seconde en voyant les voisins regardaient ce qu'il se passait.

Ronald donna le signal et alla toquer à la porte. Une femme à tête de cheval lui ouvrit sèchement. Il n'en fit pas grand cas et sortit son insigne pour le monde moldu :

\- Bonjour, Madame, puis-je parler à votre mari, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il le plus gentiment possible avec un sourire charmeur et un regard qu'il savait déstabiliser les gens. Il avait appris à s'aimer et à reconnaître son charme. L'entraînement l'avait musclé et sa génétique l'avait fait grand. Et la famille Wealsey avait la particularité d'avoir de légers canaux magiques passant par les cheveux, leurs donnant un effet flamboyant à longueur de journée.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur l'agent, Rougit la femme qui se raidit quand elle vit l'escouade dehors. Vernon ! Viens c'est un agent de police.

Vernon qui était en train de manger dans la cuisine, se raidit : « Pourquoi venait-il à lui ? Il avait toujours fait en sorte de se protéger pour pas remonter à lui ! Non, ça ne doit pas être ça, sûrement les vols dans le quartier. ». Il leva son importante stature dû surtout à sa quantité de bouffe ingéré chaque jour. Il demanda à son fils de rester dans le salon et s'avança dans l'entrée un peu étroite pour lui.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur l'agent ? Ron frissonna face à ce sourire mielleux autant que vicieux.

\- Monsieur Vernon Durlsey, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Déclara-t-il d'une traite, répété toujours et encore.

Il s'avança et commença à prendre les bras dodus de Dursley avant qu'il ne commence à se débattre. Il dut faire un signe pour recevoir de l'aide d'un coéquipier et un autre pour stopper sa femme qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Le reste de l'escouade s'occupa de fouiller la maison de fond en comble. Ils trouvèrent deux choses importantes : une caisse rempli de contrat de vente pour un à plusieurs heures d'« amusement » avec un enfant et l'enfant-dit dans un placard sous l'escalier.

Quand Ronald apprit qu'un enfant avait été enfermé sous l'escalier, il alla tout de suite voir après avoir laissé l'homme, suant à force de crier, à son coéquipier. Il s'avança vers le trou sous l'escalier et demande aux autres de s'éloigner et de commencer à emmener les Dursley au poste. Il s'agenouilla et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut de grands yeux verts qui le regarda curieusement. Il était brun et Ron reçu un coup au cœur quand il vit la maigreur de l'enfant, ses membres trop fins. Il ravala la boule dans sa gorge et sourit de façon tremblante à l'enfant qui continuait de le fixer. Il s'approcha un peu dans l'espoir de le sortir mais l'enfant recula précipitamment au point où Ronald grimaça au bruit sourd du choc entre le petit corps et le mur derrière.

\- Je m'appelle Ron, et on est là parce que le gros monsieur a été très vilain. Il avança la main dans l'optique de serrer celle de l'enfant qui ne donna qu'un coup d'œil à la main, il continuait de fixer Ron, ou plutôt ses cheveux, s'étonna-t-il.

En principe un simple moldu ne les trouverait juste un peu plus brillant, pas au point de les fixer comme ça. Il décida de laisser son instinct choisir et ils se baissa encore plus et tira sur certaines de ses boucles pour laisser l'enfant y touchait.

L'enfant n'y toucha qu'au bout d'un moment et s'émerveilla au doux toucher et à la couleur qui brillait. Il n'avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi beaux. Il s'accrocha à ses cheveux et à l'homme qui avait reconnu que son oncle était méchant. Personne ne reconnaissait ce fait, souvent on disait que lui était méchant. Ron parla de ce qui allait se passer à son oncle qui allait finir en prison, là où les méchants garçons finissaient, disait toujours Oncle Vernon. Il se tendit quand le grand homme aux cheveux rouges le prit dans ses bras pour le porter. L'enfant regardait nerveusement vers le bas, faisant fi des douleurs qu'il ressentait après que son oncle l'ait tapé fort la veille. Il se laissa accompagnait dans la rue et dans bruit sourd disparut pour réapparaître dans une petite salle. On l'assit sur un lit blanc. Les monstres ne parlaient pas lui avait appris oncle Vernon et tante Petunia. Il se mit à paniquer dans cet environnement inconnu et refusa de lâcher les cheveux de l'homme. On l'avait sorti de son placard et on l'avait emmené ici, il avait peur. Est-ce qu'on voulait qu'il fasse comme d'habitude ? Mais l'homme a dit que son oncle ne lui demanderait plus rien. Il était sur un lit en plus, les monstres n'allaient pas sur les lits, les lits c'était pour les personnes normales, les monstres salissent les lits.

\- Écoute-moi, Bonhomme, en saisissant les mains de Harry, je reviens ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Une gentille dame va arriver et te soigner, est-ce que tu peux être sage ?

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il inspira et ne bougea plus. Il ne devait pas bouger, personne n'aimait les enfants bruyants. Et il voulait rester avec le Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges et s'il n'était pas sage, il ne pourrait pas rester avec le Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges. Peut-être que ce Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges ne voudra pas qu'il lui fasse des choses. Il lui avait fait un câlin et ce n'était pas un ami d'oncle Vernon. Harry décida alors de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Si le Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges lui demandait de faire ces choses, alors Oncle Vernon aurait raison, il était un monstre bon qu'à ça.

Ron se releva après avoir jeté un regard inquiet vers le petit garçon qui continuer de le regarder. Quand la doctoresse rentra dans la pièce, l'enfant se tendit comme un arc. Ron dut sortir s'occuper du reste de l'affaire. Il savait que les interrogatoires se faisaient en ce moment. Lui, était nul pour ce genre de chose, il le laissait à ses collègues, il était bien plus fort pour établir des stratégies de recherches et d'attaques. Il alla attendre dans la pièce de réunion avec d'autres collègues qui avaient procédé à des arrestations un peu partout au Royaume-Uni. Au bout d'une bonne heure, une femme aux cheveux roses rentra joyeusement dans la salle.

\- Weasley, la femme à tout lâcher quand je lui ai dit qu'elle risquer la prison et que son fils allait finir en orphelinat là où il risquait de se faire toucher par les surveillants, rigola-t-elle alors que tout le monde lever les yeux aux ciels.

Cette femme à l'humour douteux s'appelait Nymphadora Tonks, dit, tout simplement, Tonks. N'essayait pas son prénom, ne sait-on jamais quel sort sortira de sa baguette.

\- Au lieu de dire des conneries, raconte-nous ce qu'elle a dit ? Son gosse n'a pas arrêté de chialer et de se pisser dessus en disant que c'était de la faute du monstre.

Tonks se referma.

\- Le gosse trouvait sous le placard, c'est Harry Potter

Tout le monde connaissait le couple James et Lily Potter. Ceux qui avaient terrassé un mage noir qui avait terrorisé le monde magique. Ce couple qui était morts en héros. Peu savait qu'ils avaient eu un enfant après avoir essayé tant d'année. Ron se souvenait d'avoir vu James Potter si heureux d'avoir un enfant et Lily radieuse avec son ventre rond. Mais la question qui resta en suspens était : que faisait l'enfant de deux héros et l'héritier d'un Lord entre les mains d'un moldu pédophile et proxénète ?

A cette annonce de Tonks, Ron s'agita immédiatement et commença à donner des ordres oubliant que son chef était là pour ça. Il demanda aux Gobelins de venir avec des réponses, il demanda alors que l'interrogatoire du moldu soit fait en priorité et qu'il soit pressé jusqu'à la moelle. D'après la femme Dursley, l'enfant leur avait été posé sur le paillasson i ans. Femme qui était la sœur de Lily Potter, née Evans qui s'énerva en comprenant qu'elle avait affaire à des sorciers. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un gobelin arrive rapidement. La discussion se passa rapidement car ce même gobelin avait essayé de rentrer en contact avec les tuteurs de l'enfant pour le préparer à son rôle de futur Lord. En regardant le dossier, ils furent tous choquer de voir que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui avait agi dans cette ingérence, surtout que l'enfant avait une flopée de tuteurs possibles et pas une seule fois Pétunia Dursley, née Evans ne fut invoquée, administrativement, elle n'était pas plus considérée comme la sœur de Lily. Ron fut ému de se voir dans cette liste de possible tuteur. Il avait passé 4 ans à apprendre de Mr Potter qui avait été son éducateur durant sa formation. Bon, il n'était pas le premier choix et passait après Severus Snape mais il fut quand même ému. Il fut décidé d'appeler le Directeur de Poudlard pour lui demander des comptes dans la semaine. Il fallut encore un peu de temps pour tout sortir du gosier de ce porc pour connaître tous les détails sordides mais ils avaient réussi. Cela prenait du temps car malgré que la magie facilite les choses, il était toujours mieux vu que le suspect avoue de lui-même. Grâce à la mère et l'enfant Dursley, ils connaissaient la façon de vivre de Harry Potter au sein d'un foyer moldu haïssant la magie, et grâce au père Dursley, ils avaient plus pour le dossier sur le réseau de mafia magique. Juste avec ça, pas besoin du témoignage de l'enfant même si ça serait pour le mieux.

Ron et son équipe étaient en pleine réunion pour voir la façon d'agir à l'avenir sur ce dossier qui leurs avaient pris plus de trois ans d'enquêtes. Ils étaient tous heureux d'arriver à la fin. La dernière question poser fut celle de l'enfant : où aller allait l'enfant ? Après moults discussions, il fut décidé que Ron s'occuperait de l'enfant.

Il se dépêcha donc d'aller retrouver l'enfant dans la section infirmerie du Service des Aurors. Sur le chemin il pensa déjà à tous ce qu'il faudra changer dans son appartement. Il souffla de soulagement de se souvenir que sa mère passait souvent faire le ménage pour lui malgré ses vives protestations. Il n'aura pas à présenter à l'enfant un endroit sale et insalubre. Il passait rarement dans son appartement, il y passait juste pour dormir une fois toutes les trois nuits pratiquement et prendre une douche de temps en temps. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il vit le médecin l'attendre près de celle-ci.

\- Mr Weasley, j'aurai besoin du nom de la personne qui s'occupera de l'enfant, pour discuter avec celle-ci des blessures. S'avança-t-elle. Elle était proche de la quarantaine et d'une apparence douce malgré sa façon de parler un peu froidement.

\- Il a été décidé que ça sera moi qui m'en occuperai.

Ron vit au visage de la femme que les nouvelles n'allaient pas être bonnes. Il sortit son carnet qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et s'essaya dans une des chaises du couloirs.

\- Dites-moi tout.

\- Il a de nombreuses striures dans le dos sûrement dû à un objet comme un fouet ou une ceinture. Il est clairement sous-alimenté et largement en anorexie. Il faudra lui faire manger des aliments peu caloriques et facile à digérer. Je vous ferai parvenir une liste si vous le voulez. Il faudra aussi qu'il fasse le moins possible d'activité intense. Il a plusieurs plaies auxquelles il faudra faire attention. Le médecin hésita quelques secondes en fixant le visage de l'Auror. J'ai aussi constaté certaines blessures souvent dû à des abus, disons, de nature plus sexuelle.

Ron se retrouva bouche-bée mais son esprit logique le rattrapa pour lui rappeler les crimes d'accusation de l'oncle de l'enfant. Il hocha doucement la tête.

\- Y a-t-il des choses sur lesquels il faut que je fasse attention ? Demanda-t-il rassurant le médecin.

\- Il aura sûrement des gestes ou des paroles qui pourront vous choquer, il ne faudra pas le brusquer par des réactions excessives, toujours être dans la douceur. Quand il commencera à comprendre qu'il n'a pas les mêmes limites, il aura besoin de les connaître et donc de les tester. J'ai soigné ses blessures au niveau du rectum donc il pourra aller à la selle tranquillement mais il faudra quand même vérifier s'il n'y pas de sang au cas où.

Ron resta attentif, sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment de protection avait commencé à naître la première fois que son regard était tombé sur celui de l'enfant, sentiment qui grandissait de façon exponentielle.

\- Si je lui pose tout de suite les limites, ce ne sera pas plus facile pour lui de les connaître ?

\- Il y aura forcément des limites auxquelles vous ne penserez pas en premier, tant qu'on ne connaît pas ce que son esprit à construit, il faudra y aller à tâtons. J'ai aussi vérifié parce qu'il n'a pas dit un mot ni un son, ses cordes vocales et ses oreilles vont très bien. Peut-être refuse-t-il de parler par traumatismes, ce serait bien qu'il voit un pédopsychiatre. Pouvez-vous m'attendre avant de partir ? Je vais vous chercher la liste des aliments faciles auxquels il a droit et le numéro d'un psychiatre qui fait des malheurs dans le milieu.

Ron lui sourit et donna son assurance qu'il attendrait. Il regarda la doctoresse partir avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas son nom pour demander son assistance dans l'avenir. Il rentra enfin dans la chambre et vit Harry toujours assis à la même place en train de regarder dans le vide. Il le vit sursauter au bruit de porte et recommencer à le fixer avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- Alors Bonhomme, tu vois, je suis revenue, s'approcha Ron, doucement. Comme promis, j'ai tout fait pour que ton méchant oncle parte en prison, tu ne le reverras jamais, promis. Ron reprit dans ses mains les minuscules menottes de l'enfant.

Malgré le silence de l'enfant, Ron arrivait quand même à reconnaître les pensées de l'enfant. Il allait devoir se pencher dessus

\- Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, ok ?

Harry n'eut que seul réaction un relâchement d'épaules avant de se retendre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait l'attendre.

\- Mais on va devoir se mettre d'accord sur certaines règles, d'accord ?

Ron sourit à l'air déterminer de Harry pour suivre et écouter toutes les règles.

\- Il y aura des règles pour toi mais aussi pour moi, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant avant et le docteur m'a donné des règles que j'ai écrit dans mon carnet, on va ensemble les regarder pour que tu sache ce que je dois faire comme ça, si je fais mal quelques choses, il faudra me le dire, ok ?

Ron rit franchement au regard de Harry qui s'attendait à une liste de règles comme chez ses relatifs, enfin anciens relatifs et des punitions douloureuses, pas à ce que les règles concernent aussi son nouveau tuteur, encore moi que Harry ait l'autorisation de lui dire ses fautes.

\- Et toi ? Tes règles seront simples, ok ? On va partir sur les mêmes règles que j'ai eu enfant. Donc, il faudra toujours ranger ta chambre. Ron prit un air exagérément sérieux en accord avec l'air de Harry sérieusement sérieux, s'attendant à un placard comme chambre. SI c'est petit, ce sera simple à ranger, qui hocha vivement la tête. Harry tomba des nues pour la suite de l'explication. Bon, d'abord on va partager mon lit parce que je n'ai pas de lit pour toi, mais je vais faire en sorte que bientôt tu auras ta chambre à toi avec un vrai lit, un placard et tes jouets.

Ron comprit le sérieux de la situation et les prochaines difficultés quand Harry s'était tendu à l'explication du partage de lit. Il savait que Ron ne pourrait pas le rassurer avant ce soir pour lui dire que plus personne ne lui fera ce qu'il avait subi. Il voulait rassurer Harry dans un lieu où personne ne pourrait les interrompre. Harry s'imaginait déjà retourner dans une sorte d'image de son ancienne vie. L'espoir avait fait mal. Même si le Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges lui avait promis une chambre, il ne pouvait le croire, tous les autres Messieurs lui avait promis la même chose. Harry se laissa alors faire, sans rien dire comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Quand la dame qui lui avait lancé de drôle de couleur sur lui et l'avait touché de partout revint, elle tendit deux feuilles au Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges qui le reprit dans ses bras et dit au revoir à la dame. Harry laissa aussi un simple signe de la main vers la dame qui lui retourna un sourire. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais il aimait bien d'être dans les bras forts du Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges. Il avait l'impression qu'il le protégerait du monde. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall avec pleins de cheminées. Harry resta choqué quand le Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges s'avança sans peur vers une cheminée pour rentrer dedans, marmonner une phrase et jeter de la poudre verte. Harry ferma les yeux très forts de peur de ressentir la douleur du feu qu'il connaissait très bien, mais fut étonné de se sentir ballotter dans tous les sens avant de finir dans un petit salon cosy. Une simple table et canapés remplissaient l'espace avec une bibliothèque sur un des murs. Sur l'autre pan de mur de part et d'autre d'un passage vierge de meubles, deux portes se faisaient face. La première porte était une double porte qui donnait sur une porte d'entrée avec un petit meuble où Ron posa ses affaires.

\- Je te ferai visiter les pièces demain, pour l'instant on va prendre notre douche et on va aller dormir. Le médecin m'a donné comme règles de la prendre avec toi pour vérifier que tu guéris bien.

Ron repassa par le salon pour déboucher dans un petit couloir où trois portes se battaient le peu de place. Une quatrième porte, face à la porte du salon, donnait sur un balcon au-dessus d'un boulevard et d'un parc. Il ouvrit la seule porte de gauche et le laissa dans la salle de bain avec une baignoire haute et grande, un simple lavabo et un petit placard. Ron revint rapidement avec des vêtements et commença à le déshabiller.

\- As-tu déjà pris une douche tout seul ? Demanda Ron en allumant l'eau pour qu'elle soit un plus chaude que l'eau tiède sans risquer de brûler l'enfant. Harry hocha la tête. Ron pris d'un doute, le regarda suspicieusement et précisa sa question : As-tu déjà pris une douche dans une baignoire avec de l'eau chaude ? Harry secoua nerveusement la tête.

Ron, au contraire de ce que Harry pensait, ne fit que soupirer et lui assura que maintenant il ne connaîtra rien d'autre. Ron pris Harry sous les aisselles en faisant fi des blessures visibles qui ne le mettrait qu'en colère alors que Harry n'en avait pas besoin. Il le plaça au centre de la baignoire et lui prit la main pour tester l'eau dessus. Harry s'étonna que l'eau soit réellement chaude, mais confortablement chaude.

\- Je t'ai dit, Harry, je ne suis pas là pour reprendre le travail de ton oncle, mais pour te protéger de tous les futurs méchants qui puissent te faire du mal. Je suis policier, je suis là pour protéger les gentils garçons. Et si tu n'étais pas un gentil garçon, tu ne serais pas là, ok ? Expliqua Ron au regard étonné de Harry qui finit en larmes.

Ron lui baisa le front avec douceur, avant de prendre une étrange éponge toute molle.

\- Peux-tu me tenir ça, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête vivement avant de sursauter quand il comprit que Ron connaissait son prénom. Au regard de Harry, Ron répondit en prenant une bouteille de gel douche pour en verser sur l'éponge :

\- Évidemment que je connais ton nom, tu t'appelles Harry Potter et tu as 6 ans. Et je connaissais tes parents. C'étaient de formidables personnes et je suis fière de voir que leur fils est tout aussi gentil qu'eux.

Harry écouta attentivement Ron en se laissant faire le temps que celui-ci prenne l'éponge la mousse et le lave avec une douceur que Harry n'avait jamais connue.

\- Ils s'appelaient James et Lily Potter, ils étaient tous deux policiers comme moi et ils sont m-… Ron s'arrêta pensant qu'il devait reformuler sa phrase mais Harry posa sa petite main sur la sienne qui tenait l'éponge et lui lança un regard montrant parfaitement que Harry comprenait ce qu'était la mort. Ron reprit : ils sont morts en te protégeant, ils t'aimaient énormément Harry, et ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'ils t'ont abandonné. Je dois avoir une photo avec eux je te la montrerais demain, ok ?

Harry reprit ses pleurs plus violemment. Et Ron continua doucement son lavage des cheveux de Harry en lui faisant un petit massage comme sa mère lui faisait enfant. Il repensa à lui quand il était enfant et adolescent, jamais à cette époque il aurait pu penser pouvoir être autre chose que badaud, lourd et maladroit. A 28 ans, il avait appris la douceur en prenant soin de ses neveux et nièces, et aujourd'hui, malgré ses ruminements de devoir jouer au baby-sitter à l'époque, il ne regrettait pas . Quand Harry commença à dodeliner de la tête, il le sortit de la baignoire pour l'enrouler dans une grande serviette douce, dont seul sa mère connaissait le secret pour les rendre aussi douces que des nuages. Il habilla Harry de vêtements appartenant à son dernier neveu de l'âge de Harry, vêtement évidemment trop grand. Ron ne fit que sourire à la bouille fatigué et absolument adorable de Harry. Il déposa Harry dans son lit sous les draps avant de vite partir faire sa douche. Quand il revint Harry était assis sur le lit à attendre, apeuré, tendu.

Ron ne dit rien, s'allongea dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Harry surprit, se laissa à avoir un peu d'espoir et tendit doucement la main vers le bas du t-shirt de Ron pour le remonter comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Ron ouvrit subitement les yeux en sentant la main timide de Harry s'aventurer là où il ne fallait pas.

\- Harry, je sais ce que tu penses que je veux, mais je peux t'assurer et je te promets que plus personne ne te demandera de faire ça et à l'avenir si quelqu'un te le demande, tu me le dis et je l'enferme avec ton oncle dans la prison, là où son enfermé les méchants, ok ?

Quand Harry hocha la tête doucement soulagée, il se coucha.

\- Dis-moi Harry, tu veux que je te montre quelque chose, par contre, que tous les enfants connaissent ? Ma propre maman me le faisait.

Ron rigola doucement à la tête de Harry à la mention de sa mère et lui promit de faire en sorte qu'il l'a rencontré. Quand Harry acquiesça doucement la tête, sur ses gardes, Ron avança ses longs bras et prit Harry dans ses bras pour laisser une main lui caresser le front. Harry comprit ce que Ron voulait faire, il avait vu sa tante le faire à son cousin. Comme Harry avait été jaloux. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait encore mieux le bien-être qui envahissait son cousin. Être dans ces bras forts qui lui avaient promis de le garder et le protéger, cette douceur qu'il n'avait pas connue. Le Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges lui avait même promis de lui montrer et de lui parler de son papa et de sa maman. Il ne reverrait plus jamais oncle Vernon et plus jamais, on ne lui demandera plus de faire ces choses qu'il n'a jamais aimé et qui lui faisait du mal. Le Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges lui avait même dit qu'il enfermerait les personnes qui lui demander ça, il était policier, il lui avait dit. Tante Pétunia avait toujours dit à son cousin de faire confiance aux policiers parce qu'ils protégeaient toujours les petits enfants.

Le Lendemain, Ron se leva à son heure habituelle avant le lever du soleil et commença à préparer un petit porridge pour Harry et lui. Il prit son temps pour préparer à manger, n'étant pas très doué pour ça. Et malgré la recette qu'il avait suivi à la lettre, son porridge ne donnait pas envie, il soupira et relue la recette, avant de soupirer encore et de tout jeter dans sa poubelle. Il vit Harry du coin de l'œil hésiter à rentrer.

\- Bonjour, Harry, est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé je ne suis pas doué pour faire à manger, s'excusa Ron, étonnant encore Harry, personne ne s'était excusé pour quoique ce soit.

Harry décida de lui sourire en retour et de s'avança vers la casserole avec la mixture immonde et de le pointer du doigt avant de se pointer du doigt.

\- Oui, je voulais te faire du porridge pour toi, expliqua Ron

Harry, fronça les sourcils et recommença son geste encore une fois, et encore une fois quand Ron ne comprit toujours pas.

\- Ooh, tu sais faire du porridge ?! s'étonna Ron, mais tu es génial dis donc !

Harry rougit face à cet élan de considération venant de Ron. Et ce dernier réfléchis, il était, excusez l'expression, une vraie bite en cuisine.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire Harry ? Commença Ron en le prenant par les épaules, tendant Harry qui secoua la tête vivement, toujours étonné des mimiques du Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges.

\- Nous allons faire une équipe du tonnerre. Tu vas m'apprendre à cuisiner et comme ça on cuisinera ensemble, au moins on ne finira pas empoisonné par ma cuisine.

Harry laissa un petit gloussement au mimiques mélodramatique de Ron, bien qu'il gardât dans son esprit que c'était la première fois qu'un adulte se déprécié devant lui.

\- Mais je veux et j'exige Harry que tu ne t'approche pas de la plaque chauffante et de tous ce qui peut te faire du mal comme les couteaux ou le four sans que je sois présent, ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, et si tu te blesses parce que ça arrive à tout le monde, comme à moi, je veux que tu me le dises ok ? Insista Ron que Harry prit pour des règles qu'il nota dans son esprit. Bien alors on recommence et tu fais tout avec moi.

Ron sortit un tabouret de sous la table de la cuisine qui longeait un des murs entre deux garde-mangers. Il mit Harry dessus et aida Harry et suivit ses instructions. Harry prit pour une fois plaisir à cuisiner, ne se sentant ni pressé, ni obligé. Il prenait plaisir à commander Ron sur comment cuisiner et à voir son visage s'illuminer de plaisir quand il goûta le porridge avec Harry.

\- Harry tu vas me sauver d'une vie de nourriture fade dis-donc ! S'exclame Ron, Tu es mon sauveur, Harry.

Ron prit Harry dans ses bras et embrassa son front. Harry rougit de plaisirs même s'il restait assez tendu devant cet élan d'amour. Pour une fois, il voulut dire quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Certaines règles ne devaient pas changer, il n'avait pas le droit de parler. Mais il voulait quand même dire à ce Monsieur aux beaux cheveux rouges que c'était lui son sauveur, même si tout ressemblait à rêve. Harry avait appris à se laisser faire et même s'il souffrait, au moins aura-t-il profiter de l'instant.

Ils mangèrent alors tranquillement le porridge : Ron avec son grand bol et Harry avec son bol d'enfant que Ron gardait pour son neveu.

\- Bien Harry, nous restons à la maison aujourd'hui, veux-tu que je te lise des histoires ? Proposa Ron.

Harry acquiesça doucement et Ron l'emmena sur le canapé pour lui lire d'abord des histoires moldus. Ron avait parfaitement conscience que Harry avait dû être mal traité à cause de possible accidents de magie aux vues de la façon dont son oncle l'insultait et parlait des sévices. Il prit alors un simple livre de conte qu'il gardait ici. Il s'assit sur le canapé et prit Harry dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse voir à la fois les écrits et les dessins imageant les histoires et durant toute la journée il lit à Harry, l'emmenant dans des histoires féeriques. Ron durant ce temps-là avait continué à observer discrètement Harry. Le bonhomme avait d'abord été tendue, n'ayant visiblement pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste, puis après s'être détendue doucement, il l'avait vu hésiter à prendre son pouce dans sa bouche, mais il avait cédé rapidement et avait fini par sucer son pouce en écoutant et suivant les histoires. Harry avait aussi commencé à suivre les lignes de façon hasardeuse et Ron le reprit plusieurs fois avant de prendre le petit doigt de Harry et de faire suivre les lignes lui-même. Ron passa la matinée à avoir l'impression de lire dans le vide total. Quand midi sonna, Ron avait lu le livre entier à Harry qui souriait doucement et avait vivement sorti son pouce de sa bouche en voyant que Ron l'observer. Ron sourit doucement avant d'embrasser encore son front.

\- Tu peux le sucer, je ne te dirais rien dessus Harry. Assura-t-il à Harry qui lui lança un regard étrange. As-tu aimé l'histoire ? Harry hocha la tête même si certaines choses lui avaient échappé. On ne lui avait jamais lu des histoires. Bien, on va se préparer à manger et on va faire une sieste tu es d'accord ?

Ron n'attendit pas la réponse de Harry avant de sortir une soupe que sa mère avait mis dans son congélateur magique. Il la fit chauffer et vit Harry le suivre rapidement avant de rester dans ses pattes, il ne fit que lui ébouriffer le cuir chevelu. Il servit Harry et ils mangèrent en silence, bien que Harry notât dans un coin que la vaisselle de ce matin était déjà propre alors que Ron avait passé son temps avec lui. Ce dernier vit le regard de Harry et commença à réfléchir à comment introduire Harry dans le monde magique. Il trouvait déjà étonnant que Harry n'ait toujours pas réagit face aux actes magiques la vieille.

A la fin du repas, ils partirent tout deux dans le lit de Ron pour s'endormir, Harry suçant son pouce et Ron l'encerclant de ses bras pour le protéger des cauchemars. Ron ne dormit pas plus d'une demi-heure, n'ayant pas l'habitude des siestes. Il se leva doucement laissant Harry dormir plus longtemps pour essayer d'effacer ses petits cernes. Il observa cet homme miniature de toutes parts, et un élan d'amour paternelle vers cet enfant le prit aux tripes. Il voulait le protéger et l'aider à grandir. Il voulait être là avec lui pour le voir découvrir le monde et oublier ce qu'il avait subi. Il se leva dans l'intention de lire les deux feuillets venant du médecin. Sur les deux feuilles, quelques recettes étaient écrites pour Harry mais aussi des conseils comme ne pas hésiter à lui donner des marques d'affections ou encore éviter tout hurlement. Il vit rapidement les coordonnées de la psychiatre que la doctoresse lui avait conseillé, il prit son téléphone, qui évitera toutes questions pour l'instant sur la magie. Il eut étonnement un rendez-vous pour le lendemain : La doctoresse ayant appelé la vieille pour demander un rendez-vous en urgence. Ron fut heureux de ce fait, plus vite Harry la voyait plus vite il guérira. Il alla ensuite dans son bureau regarder les dossiers dont il devait s'occuper mais sur le chemin, il vit Harry essayant de se cacher derrière le mur menant vers le couloir. Ron ne fit que sourire, restant dans le silence en voyant les yeux fatigués de Harry continuer à tomber. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et se posa sur sa chaise, laissant Harry retomber dans le sommeil.

Le Lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Ron emmena Harry sur le canapé pour lui parler de la magie.

\- Bien Harry, je sais que tu es loin d'être bête et je sais que tu as remarqué qu'il se passe des choses étranges autour de toi, tu es d'accord ?

Harry eut une réaction dont Ron ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il commença à secouer vivement la tête en essayant de s'éloigner de Ron, pas avec peur, mais tétanisé. Il hyperventilait clairement.

\- Harry, calme-toi, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, je suis autant un sorcier que tu en es un Harry. Essaya Ron

Harry s'était stoppé. _Sorcier ?_ Pensa-t-il, _mais la magie n'existe pas, la magie c'est le mal, la magie n'existe pas. Mais il a dit qu'il était aussi sorcier, les sorciers sont des monstres ? Non, c'est un policier, les policiers ne peuvent pas être des monstres, mais il est sorcier …_ Dans la tête de Harry, tout commençait à s'embrouiller.

\- Harry, j'ai entendu ce que pense ton oncle de la magie et des sorciers, je peux t'assurer qu'un sorcier n'est pas un monstre, et TU n'es pas un monstre, ok ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser, alors son esprit fit la seule chose qu'il pensa juste pour se calmer. Il tomba dans les pommes faisant paniquer Ron qui s'agita autour de Harry, croyant l'avoir tué. Harry reprit conscience vraiment peu de temps après que Ron l'ai pris dans ses bras pour se rassurer que Harry respirer encore, son cœur battant toujours.

\- Oh, Harry je suis désolé, j'aurais dû amener le sujet plus simplement et moins abruptement. Je suis désolé.

Ron se balançait doucement pour bercer Harry en s'excusant. Le petit brun se sentit mal et décida alors pour la première fois à retourner le câlin, Ron resserra encore plus ses bras autour du petit corps malingre.

\- On a aussi un rendez-vous cet après-midi, Harry, on va voir une dame qui va t'aider. Tu vas pouvoir lui parler de tout ce que tu veux, et si tu veux lui dire des choses que tu n'as pas envie de me dire tu pourras lui dire ok ? Même si c'est pour dire que je suis un méchant pas beau.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait se plaindre de quoique ce soit même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire ça de Ron. Ce dernier habilla Harry et tous deux partirent au rendez-vous. Ron se souvenait de Hermione Granger, major de sa promotion et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il l'avait trouvé insupportable et pourtant aujourd'hui il était heureux de ce fait. Et il était là à attendre dans un salle tout en élégance et en simplicité. Deux fauteuils étaient près de la porte et une petite table dans un coin ensevelie sous les magazines. Ils étaient pile à l'heure et Ron espérait que Harry le relâche un peu, il ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts.

\- Bien Harry, nous sommes chez une psychiatre qui va t'aider, elle t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

Il secoua un peu son bras mou et sourit à Harry qui hocha la tête, toujours persuadé qu'une personne qui voulait entendre les plaintes d'un monstre devait être étrange. Il était clairement sceptique.

\- Bien, on est partis assez en avance, veux-tu que je te lise un magazine ? il doit bien y en avoir un qui ne date pas de Mathusalem. Marmonna Ron en regardant ce qu'il y avait.

Harry suivit calmement, se demandant qui était Mathusalem. Ron lui expliqua donc ce qu'était le Quidditch à travers un magazine qu'il avait déniché avec un petit cri de victoire.

Hermione Granger, pédopsychiatre spécialisé dans les enfants maltraités, aimait regardait à travers un petit écran sur son bureau comment se comporter les adultes qui amenait les enfants. Les adultes étaient très souvent responsables du malheur des enfants et souvent ce sont les parents. Elle sourit rassuré, quant au bout de 30 min, l'homme roux n'avait pas eu le moindre geste brusque ou commentaire déplacé. Elle en avait reçu des parents qui refusaient de voir la vérité en face. Son ancienne camarade de medicomagie, Angeline, l'avait appelé pour parler de cet enfant. Elle alla les chercher pour commencer la séance. Elle attendit doucement qu'ils soient tout deux assis.

\- Bien, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, sourit-elle doucement. Nous allons nous voir deux fois par semaine dans un premier temps. Tu es Harry n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux de Harry qui fuit son regard. Soumission face à un adulte. Elle ne manqua pas la suspicion dans ses yeux. Méfiance.

\- Je vais vous laisser, Harry je suis juste à côté, ok, tu cries si tu as besoin de quelque chose et si tu ne veux pas crier tu peux taper sur les murs, assura Ron avec sérieux et du se retenir d'exploser de rire face à l'incrédulité du regard de Harry face au fait de taper dans les murs.

La séance dura une heure et demie, avec une petite discussion avec Ron mais globalement, pour Hermione, cela s'était bien passé, et ils avaient bien avancé étonnant Harry puisqu'il n'avait rien dit. Est-ce que tous les adultes magiques sont étranges ?

Ron n'avait eu le droit qu'à deux semaines de congé pour que le petit s'habitue à lui et se repose. Il avait fait en sorte d'instruire Harry au monde magique à travers certaines sortis, notamment le chemin de traverse incontournable.

* * *

Harry restait globalement assez méfiant mais était heureux, il mangeait à sa faim et avait maintenant sa propre chambre. Bien qu'il se fût sentit affreusement mal quand il avait su que c'était avant le bureau de Ron. Il avait maintenant des nuages le jour et des étoiles la nuit sur son plafond, bien qu'il préférât toujours dormir avec Ron. Au bout de ses deux semaines, la vieille de sa reprise de travail, Ron décida d'aller rendre visite à sa mère avec Harry, elle était déjà au courant de tout, évidemment. Surtout pour éviter les brusques effusions d'amour de sa mère t parce qu'il avait du l'appeler plusieurs fois pour des conseils. Il prépara doucement Harry avec des vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés. Ron sourit doucement en voyant Harry lissait un maximum ses vêtements pour être parfait. Chaque achat avait suivi des crises de larmes violentes, Ron se demandait comment on pouvait faire ça à un enfant. Mais il savait déjà la réponse, l'être humain était parfois un véritable monstre.

\- Si tu continues de lisser des vêtements comme ça, ils vont s'enfuir.

Il rigola brusquement quand Harry s'arrêta net et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés qu'il baissa pour regarder ses vêtements de peur. Dans le monde magique tout pouvait se passer.

\- Je rigole, ils sont parfaits. TU es parfait ! Ron accentua bien sur le pronom en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Bien allons-y !

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et se retint de rire en voyant Harry grimaçait. Harry avait vraiment mais vraiment horreur des transports magiques.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon des Weasley. Ron avait fait exprès d'être arrivée deux heures en avance pour que Harry s'adapte à ses parents avant de voir la tribu arriver. Il salua joyeusement sa mère et présenta Harry tout fière. Molly rigola doucement en voyant son fils présenter Harry comme le plus grand joyau.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Harry ne fit qu'un geste de la main pour saluer la grande femme avec de beaux cheveux rouges aussi, rougissant, tout timide. Elle l'emmena tout de suite vers une grande table et lui présenta un gros muffin. Il regarda Ron qui lui sourit doucement en flattant un peu ses cheveux et prenant un muffin qu'il engloutit en deux secondes sous l'étonnement de Harry. Avait-il un trou noir dans sa bouche ? Le père de Ron se présenta lui aussi et commença une discussion avec son fils quand il vit qu'Harry voulait se faire un peu oublier.

Les autres Weasley arrivèrent au compte-goutte, prévenus de la présence de Harry et des préventions à avoir. Les enfants l'acceptèrent facilement notamment Victoire aînée de tous les enfants, certains étaient encore clairement bébés et restaient avec leurs mères. Ils occupèrent Harry en lui parlant du monde magique à travers des livres d'images. Quand ils arrivèrent aux dragons, Charles Weasley s'approcha et leur fit un cours rapide sur les dragons sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry et de Louis fan de dragon.

Le soir quand Ron et Harry rentrèrent, Harry avait passé une bonne journée et avait pu voir ce qu'était une vraie famille avec des cousins. Bien qu'il sût que Ron n'était pas son père et que du coup, cette famille n'était pas la sienne. Ron lui avait expliqué que ça allait être Molly qui allait s'occuper de lui pendant qu'il travaillait. Harry n'était pas assez prêt pour aller à l'école. Ainsi ce dernier vit sa routine s'installer, il passait la journée avec Molly avec qui il apprenait plein de chose notamment sur les plantes et le soir il s'installait avec Ron pour l'aider à faire à manger tranquillement sous le babillage de Ron.

* * *

Le jour même de sa reprise, quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte du bureau de Ron. Draco Malefoy entra avec toute la grâce qu'il était capable. Tout le monde connaissait Draco Malefoy, l'adolescent dont le père avait coupé tout vivre parce que Draco voulait être avocat, un honnête avocat qui aidait les enfants, à la grande colère de son père qui croyait pouvoir utiliser son fils pour des dettes et connexions politiques. Ça avait fait du bruit car les deux s'étaient retrouvé à se disputer en plein milieu de l'Atrium. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet événement, Ron n'aurait même pas laisser Malefoy Jr rentrait dans son bureau. La guerre Weasley/Malfoy était rude.

\- Bonjour, la belette ! s'exclama Malefoy

\- Salut la fouine ! S'exclama à son tour Ron, et rigola en voyant la petite grimace de Malefoy.

\- Bien, bien tu m'as eu, rigola-t-il doucement.

On était loin du petit con qu'il avait été à l'adolescence, Ron se disait toujours que tout le monde changeait en grandissant. Et Malefoy fut celui qui changea le plus, encore plus éloigné de l'influence de son père. Il était devenu moins chiant, moins coléreux aussi.

\- Je viens te voir pour le cas de Harry Potter, je me suis désigné pour être son avocat.

\- Pourquoi ? Coupa Ron, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais voyons Weasel, pour aider une enfant dans le besoin, répondit humblement Malefoy, la main sur le cœur.

Ron ne fit que fixer Draco, attendant la vraie raison.

\- C'est vrai ! Je suis sérieux… Et parce que c'est Harry Potter l'enfant d'un Lord. Avoua-t-il enfin

Ron ne fit que sourire, sachant déjà les possibles avantages que Draco aurait s'il devenait le tuteur en apprentissage pour devenir coincé du cul. Bon, Ron appelait ça ainsi, mais il était fier du nom qu'il avait imaginé… Bon, il n'était pas non plus doué avec les noms. Il ne fit que rire et accepta cet aveu.

\- Donc que dois-tu faire ? Demanda Ron

\- Je dois voir avec lui ce qu'il veut. De toute façon, avec les preuves que vous avez trouvées, il n'aura pas besoin de témoigner. Et je vais faire en sorte de récupérer le moindre cents de ce porc, à tel point que ton protégé n'aura même pas à avoir à toucher à l'argent de son héritage. Expliqua Draco, un sourire sadique et bizarrement une aura noire où sortait un vague sourire machiavélique.

Ron avait entendu des rumeurs. On disait que Draco Malefoy aidait les enfants parce qu'il avait pris une claque en grandissant. Élevé avec une cuillère de diamant dans la bouche, il avait été protégé du monde extérieur et en devenant avocat, il s'était pris une claque en voyant qu'en fait, il y avait pire que les problèmes politiques. Il avait compris la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir ses parents même si son père était un connard avec les restes du monde.

\- Tu n'as cas venir ce soir. Proposa Ron

Draco ne fit que sourire avant de dire que « Tu devrais être honoré que je n'ai pas de projets ce soir » avant de partir.

Le soir même, Ron rentra avec Harry. Il lui raconta sa journée et les ragots du boulot. Depuis que Harry était revenu, il passait son temps à commérer pour tout rapporter à Harry le soir. Il commençait doucement à comprendre à quel point ça pouvait être amusant de parler ragots avec les autres.

\- Ce soi, j'ai un collègue qui vient manger, donc on va faire un super repas ensemble, d'accord ?

Harry sourit avant de hocher la tête déterminée à faire plaisir. Ils virent ensemble le repas et cuisinèrent ensemble. Harry était en train de poser les verres et les couverts dans le salon, quand la cheminée s'alluma et une personne en sorti. C'était un homme grand et fin, élégant. Il était très blond et ses yeux gris intimidaient. Quand l'homme regarda l'enfant, Harry poussa un petit cri de souris avant de courir se mettre dans les jambes de Ron qui était dans la cuisine. Ce dernier comprit facilement ce qu'il se passait quand Harry le regarda vivement avant de tourner la tête vers la porte où Draco s'était avancé.

\- Weasley, tu n'as aucune manière, tu ne viens même pas saluer ton invité.

\- Malefoy, je te présente Harry que tu as terrorisé.

Ron s'agenouilla près de Harry en lui frottant le dos qui se collait à lui.

\- Harry, je suis Draco, la personne la plus incroyable que tu ne rencontreras jamais.

Draco s'était penché pour être au niveau de Harry qui le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par tant de suffisance, à l'instar de Ron qui lui aussi regardait Draco ainsi.

\- Et la personne la plus modeste aussi, rajouta sarcastiquement Ron.

Draco ne fit que lui sourire de façon charmeuse avant de parler à Harry, de ragots sur des personnes que Harry n'avait jamais vues, lui aussi, vite suivi de Ron, qui, à sa grande honte aimait vraiment ça. Harry passa une bonne soirée en somme à écouter Draco qui critiquait les gens sur leur façon de s'habiller avec ironie.

* * *

Il ne fallut qu'une remarque de Granger pour Ron réfléchisse à une sortie autre que chez sa mère, son jardin ou le chemin de Traverse. Il regarda Harry écouter Molly, deuxième du nom, qui essayait de lui inculquer les règles des cartes à jouer magiques. Il avait Molly et Lucy pour le week-end parce que Percy et Audrey avait gagné le droit à un week-end en amoureux avaient-ils décidé. La psychiatre lui avait fait la remarque que Harry ne sortait pas beaucoup, bien qu'il se sociabilise de plus en plus avec les neveux et nièces de Ron. Ce dernier ne savait même pas comment elle savait tous ça alors que Harry ne parlait toujours pas. Mais elle avait raison. Et quand il en avait parlé à Draco, celui-ci avait parlé du Zoo. Ron y avait réfléchi mais n'était jamais allé au zoo. Draco voulait absolument l'accompagnait mais n'y était jamais allé non plus. Il avait voulu y aller aujourd'hui mais il sentait déjà son mal de crâne s'il emmenait Molly et Lucy mais pas les autres. Donc la petite sortie allait se transformer en expédition familiale. Il avait envoyé un message à tout le monde la vieille pour préparer tout ça. Évidemment, Percy et Audrey ne viendraient pas, mais leurs enfants si. Il rejoignit Harry alors que celui-ci se faisait subitement éclaboussé par de l'eau sorti des cartes. Ron ne l'avouerait jamais, mais certaines réactions de Harry étaient hilarantes alors qu'il le regardait fixer ses cartes, le visage des dégoulinant et les yeux clignotant comme un hibou mal-réveillé.

Le Lendemain matin, donc, les trois enfants étaient surexcités. Ron remercia le ciel d'avoir les enfants les plus facile ce week-end, parce que les 5 autres étaient de vraies boules d'énergie. Il vérifia que tout le monde était couvert comme il faut, et ils étaient parties. Ron les emmenait à pieds parce qu'il ne se voyait pas faire 3 allers-retours par cheminée pour prendre tout le monde. Et que pour lui, un enfant seul plus de trois secondes, c'était une catastrophe assurée.

Molly et Lucy passèrent leur temps à expliquer tous ce qu'elles savaient sur les choses qu'ils voyaient durant le trajet. La journée en elle-même passa agréablement bien, ils n'avaient perdu que deux enfants, et Harry était tombé amoureux des serpents, en plus de découvrir qu'il était capable de les comprendre. Harry devint la mascotte du groupe et tout particulièrement Draco qui le vénérait presque à présent.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Draco, Ron ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il avait remarqué les caresses sur la main, le bras « qui se perdait » autour de sa taille. Ron était peut-être des fois naïf, il n'était pas con. Il savait reconnaitre quand quelqu'un le draguer surtout que ce quelqu'un était Draco Malefoy, « rebaptisé Craco par un Louis de 2 ans au vocabulaire encore hésitant », qui représentait la subtilité incarnée. Et que Ron devait l'avouer, avoir déjà fantasmer sur lui. Avouons-le aussi, personne n'avait pas fantasmé sur Draco Malefoy.

Il profita que Harry se battait pour réussir à manger sa gaufre sans en mettre partout avec Fred Jr pour parler avec Draco pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

\- Weasley, je suis loin d'être subtile, tu devrais quand même comprendre ce que j'essaie de faire. Je sais que vous les Gryffondors vous ne savaient pas ce que c'est d'être subtile mais quand même

\- Malefoy, s'il te plait soit sérieux.

\- Je suis sérieux, toujours ! Ça fait un moment que j'y pense et l'affaire d'Harry m'y a aidé grandement. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayé quelque chose avec toi. Je n'attends pas de réponse immédiate.

Draco partit rejoindre Harry pour lui débarbouiller la face pleine de chocolat et de crème fraiche. Il rigola doucement face à Harry qui recula avant vivement de peur avant de rougir d'embarras quoique Draco ait pu lui dire. Il alla lui chercher une fourchette et lui coupa sa gaufre. Ron regarda tout ça. Il est vrai que Draco était quelqu'un de très séduisant et aussi très sélectif dans ses conquêtes. Et pourtant il s'occupait d'Harry parfaitement bien quand il était là. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était sorti avec personne. Mais Ron voulait croire aussi à un peu d'amour, il allait réfléchir mais peut être acceptera-t-il les avances de Draco.

Ron fut aussi étonné, tellement qu'il se stoppa dans sa marche. Harry était son fils, il venait d'en prendre la conséquence entière. Il s'en occupait tous les jours, il l'aimait de plus en plus. Comment fera-t-il après le procès si un des noms cités dans le testament décide de prendre sa garde ?

* * *

Il fallut une autre remarque du Dr Granger pour que Ron fasse autre chose de stupide qu'une expédition familiale de colonie au zoo. Cette fois-ci, elle lui avait parlé d'avoir un animal.

« Vous savez Mr Weasley, de nombreuses études montrent que la compagnie d'un animal aide souvent les enfants à aller mieux ». Draco surveillait Harry pendant que lui, Ron Weasley, 28 ans, presque 29, décida d'adopter un chien. Il était devant le portail d'un élevage moldu, pas très loin de Londres. Sa collègue lui avait conseillé les élevages moldus parce que les animaleries pouvaient souvent maltraiter les animaux et les rendre fous. Elle lui avait aussi dit d'essayer les refuges pour les animaux abandonné. Du coup il se retrouvait devant cet élevage qui faisait refuge. Quand on ne sait pas quoi choisir, on prend le tout. Il soupira et sonna sur l'interphone. Être auror l'avait aussi aidé à comprendre le monde moldu. Une dame un peu rondelette s'avança. Ce genre de femme avait toujours était le genre de Ron. Les femmes qui étaient rondes au visage doux. Il avait voulu de ces femmes aussi minces que des mannequins mais après un temps à avoir l'impression d'étreindre des squelettes, il s'était rendu compte qu'il les aimait juste pour les regarder alors que les femmes rondes étaient adorables à étreindre. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait Draco en tête. En principe, même avec les mecs, il les préférait un peu rond, mais Draco non. Il était très loin d'être squelettique, et malgré ce que dernier ne voulait dire, il avait un petit ventre mou. Ron suivit cette femme qui lui expliquait tous les agencements et leurs politiques pour préserver les animaux et leurs conforts.

\- Je viens chercher un animal pour mon fils, il a subi de lourd traumatisme et sa psychiatre m'a dit que ce serai bien d'avoir un petit compagnon à poil.

Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher d'appeler Harry son fils. La femme lui sourit joyeusement. Ils parlèrent un moment pour choisir chat ou chien, le mari de la femme les rejoint aussi rapidement. Ron repartit avec une petite boule de poil blanche. Quand il rentra chez lui, il vit Harry dessiner dans un coin pendant que Draco essayait de lui inculquer les rouages des lois sorcières. Il savait que Harry n'aurait pas dessiné si Draco parlait réellement à Harry, parlait-il souvent tout seul ?

\- Hey, Harry vient regarde.

Harry tourna un regard vers Ron qui était dans l'entrée pour voir deux grands bruns avec deux petits triangles au-dessus. Harry s'avança doucement vers l'animal qui secoua la queue dès qu'il le vit s'approcher. Il regarda longuement Ron, attendant de savoir quoi faire.

\- C'est pour toi Harry, je me suis dit que si tu avais un compagnon qui restait avec toi te ferai plaisir. Les chiens sont des animaux très fidèles, Harry, alors quoiqu'il arrive dans la vie, tu pourras toujours lui faire confiance.

Harry sourit grandement à Ron avant d'approcher doucement la main pour caresser l'animal, son pelage était un peu rêche encore mais pour Harry c'était la chose la plus douce du monde. Tante Marge avait élevé son chien pour qu'il le morde dès qu'il le voit, mais il avait vu les deux enfants de Mr Hustoning jouer avec leur chien, un grand berger allemand. Et pendant longtemps Harry avait été jaloux de cela. La fille cadette avait expliqué une fois en classe que son chien était génial et le protéger des méchants. Harry sourit grandement avant d'enlacer Ron. Il prit le chien avec lui. Draco s'approcha avant d'embrasser doucement Ron.

\- Alors, tu as décidé de prendre un gros chien pour que Harry puisse se dépenser.

Ron se tourna vers Draco, étonné.

\- Comment ça un gros chien ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as pris un chien sans savoir comment s'en occuper ?

\- Ben, tu ne le sors pas juste un peu et le nourrir ?

\- Oh, Ron, je t'aime vraiment, mais des fois tu m'exaspère, le chien que tu viens d'acheter est un chien des Pyrénées, il atteint une fois adulte facilement 60kg.

Ron rougit facilement d'embarras. N'étant pas encore tout à fait habitué au « Je t'aime » balancer si facilement par Draco et parce que maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû écouter la femme quand elle lui avait proposé un livret d'aide pour savoir s'occuper du chien. Il regarda Harry et soupira quand il le vit déjà tout câlin. Malgré tous ce qu'il devra faire dans le futur, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir pris, surtout quand Harry rigola. Pour la première fois qu'il vivait avec lui, Harry riait. Ce n'était pas le rire le plus mélodieux, mais pour Ron c'était un rire magique. Draco vint le prendre dans ses bras quand Ron commença à pleurer. Il savait que son roux était toujours hésitant avec Harry, il ne s'était pas occupé de lui sans aucune peur. Ça allait faire presque 7 mois qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles, Ron et Harry.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron en nettoyant ses larmes et rendant son câlin à Draco.

\- Mon oncle a trois chiens comme ça dans le Sud de la France, je les ai vu quand ils étaient encore des chiots. Si tu veux je lui enverrais une lettre pour savoir comment s'en occuper.

Ron hocha sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco. Ils restèrent ainsi profitant juste de ce moment. Ils furent interrompus quand Harry tira doucement leurs vêtements. Il les regarda les joues un peu et plein d'embarras. Draco rigola doucement avant de prendre Harry sous les aisselles et le bloqué entre Ron et lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je t'aime aussi ! S'exclama Draco en lui faisant un bisou bruyant sur la joue.

Ron rigola et fit aussi un bisou sur l'autre joue de Harry. Ce dernier se tortilla un peu avant de rapidement retourner le bisou de Ron. La soirée se passa ainsi, dans une ambiance familiale où Draco voulait aussi son bisou et Harry, bien qu'au début hésitant, refusa chacune des tentatives de Draco sous le rire de Ron. Où Ron découvrit une des ses chemises avec du pipi de chien dessus. Où Draco essaya de trouver un nom au chien, faisant peu confiance à Ron pour cela. Harry passa encore une très bonne soirée avec Ron et Draco. Il était heureux, il pouvait le dire maintenant.

* * *

Les problèmes arrivèrent, encore quelques semaines plus tard. Le procès finit depuis plus de 5 mois, Ron avait dès la fin déposer son dossier pour adopter définitivement Harry mais pour cela les autres personnes cités dans le testament devaient refuser. Le professeur Snape avait déjà refusé mais voulait au moins garder de temps en temps des nouvelles, le protéger un peu de loin. Ron en avait été soulager en sortant de l'entretient avec Snape, outre le fait qu'il avait toujours un peu peur de lui et que moins longtemps il restait avec lui, mieux il se portait. Pour Remus Lupin, outre qu'il ait disparu et était injoignable, il était un Loup- Garou de ce fait directement écarter du possible tutorat mais c'était toujours mieux s'il refusait de façon officielle. Il avait aussi rencontré la marraine de Harry qui avait parfaitement bien compris que Harry était plus heureux avec Ron. Elle ne s'était pas manifestée avant parce que l'affaire de Harry était surtout une affaire privée et de ce fait, la presse n'avait pas le droit de le citer dans leurs articles (Draco y avait veillé pour que Harry soit tranquille), elle n'était pas au courant. Maintenant qu'elle l'était, elle avait déjà prévu plein d'activité pour son Nevy et Harry, notamment de la botanique, passion de son fils. Cette fois-ci, à la fin de la discussion, Harry avait un nouvel ami en plus d'Alexandr (le chien, Draco avait aussi ses goûts en matière de prénoms d'animaux). Ron était le cinquième choix après eux, donc pour Ron, le dernier obstacle était Sirius Black qui ne répondait à aucune lettre. Il avait décidé que celui-ci ne voulait rien savoir. Et les jours paisibles avaient continués, jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black demande de récupérer Harry. Mais Ron était têtu. Sirius Black avait récupéré Harry et n'avait rien eut à faire des pleurs de Harry qui ne voulait pas le suivre, ou de Ron qui voulait trouver un terrain d'entente. Draco, à côté, avec Ron avait voulu aussi prévenir l'homme des besoins de Harry, mais celui-ci, ne voulut rien savoir et refusa de prendre le chien. Et Ron vit la terreur dans les yeux de Harry quand Mr Black avait traîné Harry par le bras pour la zone de transplanage dans des gestes brusques entre quelques insultes envers les Malfoys. Pour la petite famille, ce fut le plus grand déchirement. Mais comment dit précédemment Ron était têtu, et avait continué à chercher un moyen pour adopter Harry.

Du côté de Harry, celui-ci était terrifié. Cet homme qui l'avait emmené loin de Ron le terrifiait. Il ne faisait que rire et parler fort. Il ne faisait que lui parlait de son père et des blagues qu'ils avaient faites. Mais Harry trouvait les blagues méchantes et du coup ne rigoler jamais et en plus l'homme puait l'alcool des fois comme Oncle Vernon. Comme il n'avait jamais non plus ouvert la bouche, Sirius n'étant pas quelqu'un de patient, s'était déjà énervé plusieurs fois. Il avait aussi refusé que qui que ce soit voit Harry, jaloux de la joie brève qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son filleul quand Alice, Franck et leur fils étaient passé le voir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait tout essayé, les blagues, les jouets, le Quidditch et même de se transformer en Patmol mais Harry refusait de parler et pleurait beaucoup. C'était le fils de James, ce dernier avait toujours adoré, et quand Harry était bébé, il rigolait à tous ça. Il aurait voulu pouvoir poser des questions à Remus mais celui-ci ne répondait à aucunes lettres. Quand il avait su que Harry devait avoir un nouveau tuteur, il avait été fou de joie. Il s'était promis d'essayer de s'en occuper le mieux possible, mais Harry ne parlait sursautait et se tendait dès que Sirius s'approchait de lui. Il était totalement perdu. Ça faisait maintenant presque un mois que c'était ainsi. Et les lettres d'une thérapeute et du Weasley s'entassaient au fond de la cheminée à l'insu de Harry qui aurait été heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père.

Ron eut la possibilité de récupérer Harry grâce au Dr Granger, qui l'avait contacté au bout de la troisième semaine sans voir Harry. « Dans ce genre d'affaires, c'est une obligation de faire suivre aux enfants une thérapie, je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que même sans cette obligation vous êtes venue, mais si son parrain ne vient pas, je serai obligée de le faire savoir aux instances. » Et Ron lui avait directement de le faire au plus vite. Draco commença directement à chercher d'autres solutions.

Et ce fut l'aide inopiné de Remus Lupin qui débarqua un jour que tout put se régler.

\- Je suis désolé, je récupère mon courrier qu'une fois par an. S'excusa-t-il contrit. Je vais aller voir Sirius pour qu'il essaie de réfléchir mais je vous avoue que si Harry est heureux avec Sirius alors que je resterai au côté de mon ami.

Remus s'était exilé à la mort de ses amis et après que Sirius ait décidé de partir à l'aventure. Il avait rejoint une meute au fin fond des montagnes norvégiennes et quelqu'un de la meute allait chercher le courrier dans un village pas loin qu'une fois par an. Quand il avait reçu une lettre de ce Ron Weasley lui disant qu'il l'aimerait le rencontrer car il s'occupait de Harry et de Patmol qui avait apparemment besoin d'aide pour Harry, il avait fait sa valise tout de suite.

\- S'il vous plait. Mr Black a refusé de m'écouter quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer que Harry avait eu des problèmes plus jeunes. Je sais que Harry doit être effrayer. Il ne supporte pas les cris et les gestes brusques et la seule fois que nous avons vu Mr Black, il a crié et a eu des gestes brusques, expliqua Draco

Remus hocha la tête et décida de partir tout de suite pour la maison de Sirius à la périphérie d'un village sorcier. Il sourit quand Sirius l'embrassa avec joie, la joie de retrouver un vieil ami. Ils avaient discuté un long moment, enfin Sirius parlait pendant que Remus observait. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Il voyait le bordel typique de son ami qui avait grandi avec des elfes de maisons mais pas de jouets ni une petite tête brune. Au bout d'une heure, il sentit une odeur cachée sous celle de la peur et de la tristesse. Quand il leva la tête, il vit enfin l'enfant caché derrière les escaliers. Remus sut sans même regarder l'enfant que celui-ci était malheureux. Il y avait comme une aura sombre de douleur autour de l'enfant. Il lança du coup le sujet de l'enfant en détournant les yeux et coupa Sirius qui parlait d'une femme avec qui il avait couché de nombreuses fois. Sirius laissa tomber le sourire avant de parler. Remus écouta attentivement et même s'il n'avait pas rencontré le jeune Weasley, il aurait été dépité parce que son ami lui disait.

\- Tu ne t'es pas dis que peut être n'aimait juste pas ça ? Demanda-t-il quand Sirius parlait des histories qu'il racontait à Harry.

\- Mais c'est le fils de James, James adorait ça ! S'exclama Sirius faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Mais Harry n'est pas James, Sirius. Et concernant sa thérapeute, tu n'es jamais allé la voir ?

\- Cette femme ? Jamais ! Harry n'a pas de problèmes, il va très bien.

Remus soupira, il avait déjà à James et Lily était d'accord que Sirius ne grandirait jamais. Il savait s'occuper d'un enfant une journée ou une après-midi, pour quelques heures quoi, mais tous les jours, Sirius ne réfléchissait pas vraiment.

\- Sirius, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça. Un enfant qui refuse de parler sans raison ne va pas bien. Assena Remus. Et j'ai juste à sentir l'odeur et l'aura de Harry depuis le canapé pour savoir qu'il n'est pas heureux. Tu refuse de voir autre chose que le fils de James, mais Harry n'est pas James. Vraiment, Sirius, tu me fatigue.

Remu soupira fortement en se frottant le visage.

Juste pour information, refuser la thérapie obligatoire pour les enfants en cas de liens avec des criminels est une preuve suffisante pour dire que tu ne t'occupe pas bien de Harry. Ron Weasley a décidé de reprendre Harry et je vais l'encourager pour ça.

Remus repartit en souhaitant la bonne soirée. Il soupira encore une fois en sortant. Il s'en était douté mais ne savait pas que c'était à ce point. Le jour de la mort de James et Lily, Sirius était là. Il avait vu son meilleur ami se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Remus avait même soupçonné un amour à sens unique venant de la part de Sirius vers James. Sirius, déjà pas très stable mentalement, avait totalement vrillé. Il alla déposer son témoignage pour renforcer le dossier que Draco déposa avec une copie de la lettre que le Dr Granger avait écrit pour expliquer la non-venue de Harry et son tuteur.

Ron mis une telle pression sur son chef pour que tout se fasse rapidement qu'en une semaine, il avait le droit de récupérer Harry. Il prit littéralement Draco sans que celui-ci ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, le papier attestant son adoption dans la main, et transplana chez Sirius Black. Il avait demandé à Mr Lupin de l'attendre là-bas.

Quand il arrive devant la maison, il toqua, jeta la feuille à Mr Black avant de forcer le passage et d'appeler Harry. Ils entendirent tous les bruits de pas précipités et Harry arriva rapidement en regardant Ron. Il cria vers Ron et sauta dans les bras de ce dernier. Ron fut heureux, extrêmement heureux. Harry l'avait appelé Papa. Draco s'approcha rapidement et reçu aussi un merveilleux accueil de la part de Harry. Ron se tenait au milieu du salon de la maison, Harry dans ses bras et regarda un regard lourd et noir envers Sirius Black. Harry était plus léger qu'avant, il apprendra plus tard qu'il avait perdu 8 kg. Il apprendra aussi plus tard que cet évènement avait traumatisé Harry dans le sens où celui-ci commença à avoir vraiment peur des étrangers et que quelqu'un l'emmène loin de Ron et Draco, par la suite. On était le 31 Juillet, et Harry eut le plus beau cadeau, un vœu qu'il avait demandé tous les soirs aux étoiles, son père était venu le chercher.

Remus avait retenu son ami qui avait voulu protester.

Et en rentrant ce soir, Ron sût que maintenant plus personne ne touchera à son fils. Un fils qui n'était pas de son sang mais un fils quand même. Tout le monde fut tellement heureux de le revoir et Harry aussi, que pendant près d'un mois, il y eut une fête dés que Harry apparut quelques parts. Harry continua sa reconstruction.

Mais Harry apprit une chose qu'il retint toute sa vie : les adultes du monde magique était tous timbrés


End file.
